The New York Academy of Sciences (NYAS) is planning a major 3 1/2-day conference entitled "Mitochondria and Oxidative Stress in Neurodegenerative Disorders" to be held September 26-29, 2007 at the New York Academy of Sciences, New York, NY. The conference is being organized by Gary E. Gibson, PhD, Professor of Neuroscience, Weill Medical College of Cornell University, and Burke-Cornell Medical Research Institute, Rajiv R. Ratan, MD, PhD, Burke Professor of Neurology and Neuroscience, Weill Medical College of Cornell University, Executive Director, Burke-Cornell Medical Research Institute, and M. Flint Beal, MD, Professor and Chairman, Department of Neurology and Neuroscience, Weill Medical College of Cornell University. Our understanding of the interaction of mitochondria with other cellular organelles, with transcription and in the ability to detect oxidative modification of macromolecules has improved significantly in past decade. Moreover the roles of mitochondria and oxidative stress are better defined in the pathophysiology of neurodegenerative disorders. The goal of the meeting is to determine what we need to know to move towards better therapies. This conference will combine basic, clinical and translational research in a forum designed to provide the most current information on aspects of mitochondrial function and its relationship to age-related neurodegenerative diseases and their treatment. Specific objectives of this conference are to: 1) develop a better understanding of the role of mitochondrial in the nervous system; 2) discuss the involvement of mitochondria in specific neurodegenerative disorders; 3) address therapeutic approaches to treating these diseases; 4) allow students, fellows and junior investigators to be involved in the program and to foster their ability to form networks amongst themselves and with more senior investigators and 5) disseminate the proceedings by print and electronic means so that a wider audience can benefit from the insights shared. The age-related onset and progression of neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease and Parkinson's disease underscores a relationship between aging, mitochondrial impairment and oxidative stress. The development of effective therapies requires that we understand mitochondrial function, structure, intracellular and intercellular oxidant signaling, oxidative stress and the control of genes that code mitochondrial components. This conference will provide a forum for discussion of the state-of-the-art in oxidative stress and its relationship to neurodegenerative diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]